clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joey48394
Category:G-Notice -- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey, I'm SBR09, nice to meet you! I'm sorta a legend (was) but I quit and came back. So, we should meet on CP! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 11:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! You seem fairly new... wanna be friends? --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 00:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. '' Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? '''IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Hi Hi Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 21:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Signature Just copy and paste the following code in to your "signature" section of your preferences, which can be found . Also check the little box under it that says "use a custom signature". [[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394']] Talk And it should come out like.. --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394']] Talk Also, to post your sig on a page, click the "signature" button on the edit toolbar. If you want any changes to it, just let me know. Thank You, --[[user:seahorseruler|'''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ur prize -- 20:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Warning: You have been banned from Sharkbate's activities for the following reason: "That was a little hard...NOT" was rude. Please report any apologies to Sharkbate's talk page, and receive an unban from his activities. RE: Apology accepted. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 19:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! Pie Shop Register Complete Hi and welcome to the pie shop, why am I sayin that, cause your a member now at the Pie Shop, you can choose your first pie out of this list : *Pumpkin Pie *Strawberry Cream Pie *Banana Sludge Pie These are original pies. Choose one and tell me. --Hahahahahahaha First Pie Order Here's your order of pumpkin pie for the first pie (free) Feel free to put it in your picture gallery, but don't make it an award, cause it's not ! --Hahahahahahaha Pie Shop Order Here's your strawberry pie order (non-creamed, but fruited) --Hahahahahahaha Penguin Play Awards Party !!!!! RE: Contest on your user page Happy Birthday!--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 22:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) thx for the present!--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 22:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Partay Reminder Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday tomorrow! Nefertari Hi! So how are ya?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 16:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Delivery! Hi! Your Rainbow Puffle has been delivered. You may now put your puffle on your page. --Spongebobrocks09 You want to chat 2010? 23:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Party Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Blog Posted The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 01:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Chinese New Year Friendy Gift Happy Valentine's Day! Welcome Welcome to my shop! Start shopping or check it out HERE. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 00:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Events! Reminder This is just a reminder that my party is just three days away! [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 20:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) REMINDER! Just a reminder about my party tommorow. I had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 PM EST), is that OK? Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 13:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Userpage protection Your userpage has been protected per the Userpage policy. If your edits get below 50%, it will be protected for a month. As of now, it is protected for indefinite. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Canada Eh! 21:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC)